There are numerous sources, including for example, the Internet, television programming guides and other sources of information, that provide users with vast array of information and resources to search for desired movies, music, images, pictures, graphics and other such content. As such, users can search these resources in attempts to identify a desired content, such as multimedia content (e.g., a movie).
Often these resources additionally provide information about contacting a resource to acquire or gain access to desired content. Further, these resources provide additional information about products, services and other multimedia that may be related to the desired content but are not the desired content.